


indulging in you

by skittykitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, for Quackity eating Schlatt’s heart, please ask me about other soulmate pairs I love talking about soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: Quackity and Schlatt are soulmates. It changes everything. It changes nothing.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (One-Sided)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	indulging in you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [speculum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137234) by [arcadianwriter (noxstories)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/pseuds/arcadianwriter). 



> Wrote this all in like… three hours. I hope you enjoy!!! I’ve been really inspired by speculum by arcadianwriter and love these two a lot!!

The first time soulmates were brought up was immediately after Schlatt was crowned president. After Wilbur and Tommy were exiled. They were drinking, chasing the high of victory.

“Oh, this is so much better than some shitty soulmate.” It was a throwaway comment, something no one else would have commented on.

But with  _ Replaceable  _ carved over his forehead— forever screaming to strangers  _ don’t talk to him, you can get better—  _ anger with his soulmate had followed Quackity his whole life.

Giggling, he raised a glass into the air. “Yeah, fuck soulmates! They’re…” He stared at Schlatt, watching him sip at his drink. “We should get married.”

“What?!” Schlatt spun around to face him, confusion visible over his…  _ everything.  _ His horns shone in the light, dangerously close to piercing his dark eyes (as always). “Why the hell would I—”

“Let’s prove them wrong.” Quackity grinned, a sense of euphoria filling him. “Marry me, Schlatt. Let’s prove we don’t need  _ soulmates.” _

After a few seconds of contemplation, Schlatt grinned. “Alright, idiot.”

And that was that.

* * *

A few days passed before it was brought up again. 

“So.” Schlatt turned to him. “What’s your soulmark?”

It was sudden— completely unexpected. They hadn’t even mentioned soulmarks in the conversation. Why was he like this?

“What?” His beanie itched, whispering of all the pain and trouble it had given him. “Why would you want to know?”

His fiancé chuckled, “I mean, I should probably know  _ something  _ about my soon-to-be-husband’s soulmark.” Quackity stayed silent, watching his shoulders begin to hunch inwards. Schlatt sighed, rolling his eyes. “Wow, okay. Fine, do you want me to show mine first?”

He nodded silently. 

Schlatt calmly slid the buttons of his suit apart, revealing his chest.  _ “I’m bringing him back?”  _ Quackity murmured. “Ominous as hell.” He laughed without humor, watching Schlatt’s face stay frozen. His fiancé stared at him as if he were nothing, nothing more than a  _ replaceable idiot. _

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I, uh…” His hand shook as he reached up to his beanie. His fingers lay against the soft material— hesitating, terrified of being abandoned by the only person who wanted him. Everyone else had… left him. No one supported Schlatt— and Quackity was the only one there.

He tore the beanie off in a fast motion.

_ “Replaceable?”  _ Schlatt’s lips twitched into something resembling a smile. As they sat in silence, he watched the other’s hand twitch. 

They didn’t talk for hours. 

Schlatt didn’t button up his suit, and neither did Quackity put his beanie back on.

* * *

It all came crashing down around them— the White House crumbling as they screamed at each other.

“You’re _replaceable,_ Quackity!” Schlatt screamed. His eyes— ones that had whispered _I trust you_ once upon a time— only showing hate and disgust. “You’re nothing to me!”

Schlatt was showing his true colors.

_ Then why did it hurt so much? _

“You would never be president without  _ my votes—”  _ His throat ached from their screaming match. Ached from everything Schlatt was putting him through. “Schlatt. That’s… that’s it. I’m done, I’m leaving.”

“Leaving?” Schlatt laughed, knowing his words hurt like a knife— hurt like a soulmark that spoke too true. “You could never leave me, sweetheart.”

In the end, he could.

(In the end, he never had a chance.)

* * *

After everything— after their fights, after  _ proposing—  _ it wasn’t even Quackity who took him down. 

_ Schlatt never noticed he was there.  _ Never saw him, only saw Fundy— and suddenly Quackity knew everything was true. He was replaceable, he always had been.

Schlatt didn’t care.

He would never care.

Quackity had lived every day to be able to take down his fiancé— and now… 

_ “Does anyone smell toast?” _

Now he had taken himself down.

Schlatt didn’t go out with a bang.

He went out in a whimper, unlike what anyone had expected of him.

* * *

The funeral was a chaotic event, with no one who truly  _ liked  _ Schlatt appearing. 

With Tubbo playing tunes with Schlatt’s bones and people laughing— something caught his eye. Quackity’s laugh died in his throat. Schlatt’s heart was open to display, not showing any signs of deterioration.

_ I wish you loved me,  _ something inside him whispered.  _ I can make you love me. _

Quackity stuffed the heart into his mouth, listening as the party went silent. As he chewed, they began chuckling.

With Schlatt’s blood across his face, Quackity grinned, something half-feral in his eyes.

* * *

_ “I’m bringing him back,”  _ Quackity announced, his eyes narrowed to slits. “He doesn’t have a choice in it.”

_ I need him,  _ left unsaid.

_ We know,  _ his audience’s eyes whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you emjoyed!! You can find me on my [tumblr](https://skitter-kitteruwu.tumblr.com/) where you can pester me to finish half-thought out ideas and scream to me about fics!!


End file.
